


The Winter of Our Discontent

by ThePoetess



Category: The White Queen - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Love, Love loss, the white queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: A 1940's version of the war of the roses.





	The Winter of Our Discontent

June 1940. The white washed sand, the grey and red, the storm tossed waves, the screams, the lights against the clouds, his mind sickly spinning. Richard Plantagenet Yorke turned away from the beach of Dunkirk and started to cry as he saw the destruction, the utter chaos, about him. Isabel Neville gave an angry cry and threw down the book she had been holding as she crumpled the letter into a ball in her fist, of course George had to be a bloody hero! When did he ever just! Of course he'd just had to be a god damn hero! Bloody brilliant! Her sister, Anne Neville, poked her head in through the door "Isi, can I talk to you? Or is this a bad time?" She glances about the ramshackle room nervously. Isabel shrugged and viciously chucked the paper into the waste paper basket as she said angrily "Sure Annie, sure."

Isabel chucked another scrap of paper into the basket and slumped into the chair by the roaring fire. Annie sat in the other chair and took her sisters abnormally cold hands "Where is Margaret and Eddy?" Isabel looked away "sleeping, thank god, they haven't heard the news. Why George had to be such a hero." Anne rolled her eyes, George was always pretending to be a hero.

Isabel slumped and rubbed her aching temples sighing "god, why can't I just have a normal husband?" Anne scowled, it was Isi's fault she had married a dult. She sighed "We both married into the Yorkes, what did you expect? The Yorkes are a passing strange family." She stood and stoked the fire "If you wanted normal, you shouldn't have run off with George Yorke." Isabel scowled and curled her legs up onto the chair "Thanks Annie, you always know exactly what to say." Anne stood at the boarded up double windows and drank her tea before saying swiftly "There is a matter, come to think of it, that I must talk to you about. Actually," she rolled her eyes "Actually, it involves George." Isabel groaned.


End file.
